Beauty and the Beast's Anniversary
by Happy-Abby289
Summary: Beast is planning his and Belle's anniversary. Meanwhile Belle has some news herself, she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in Paris as the prince paces around the castle. Today is his and Belle's anniversary and he doesn't know what to do. "What am I supposed to do for our anniversary?" he asks his friends.

"What does Belle enjoy?" asks Lumiere.

"Books, music, dancing," responds Beast. "That's not much to work with though." He grips the railing in front of him and squeezes it until it cracks a little bit.

"Calm down, master," says Lumiere. "What else does she like?"

"Roses, adventure, puppies, gardening," responds Beast. "She likes tea, my jokes and sense of humor, she's always told me she wants a new tea set."

"Good, good," responds Lumiere. "What else?"

"Libraries, cooking, baking," responds Beast.

"Okay," responds Lumiere. "Here's what we'll do, your highness. We'll make her a romantic dinner. You'll buy her that tea set she wants. You'll take her dancing in the ballroom after dinner before going to the library to finish up with dessert. What do you think?"

"I love it, thanks, Lumiere!" responds Beast with a smile as he picks up Lumiere and gives him a great big hug.

Lumiere then runs to the kitchen and tells the plan to Mrs. Potts and the other chefs. They then get right to work on the night's menu. Mrs. Potts makes everything from her famous potato tartan to a nice lamb for the two. She also makes a beautiful jam filled French cake for them to enjoy for dessert in the library.

Meanwhile, out in town, the Beast and Cogsworth pick up the tea set from La Petit China Shoppe. The two then return to the castle and wrap it themselves. All the while, they continue to let Belle sleep peacefully upstairs in their bedroom. Once the gift is wrapped, the two go and set up the library for dessert and tea.

About two hours later, Belle wakes up from her slumber and goes downstairs. Hearing her come down the stairs, Beast and Cogsworth quickly hide the gift and lock the ballroom, library, and close off the kitchen for "maintenance". Belle then looks around confused. "Why is everything locked or closed off hon?" she inquires.

"The baguette maker is broken, so we're waiting for the mechanic to come fix it," responds Beast with a laugh, as sweat drips down his face.

"Oh, okay," responds Belle, "I hope you get it fixed." She then walks off to the spa room for some nice relaxation time. Once in the spa, she is attended to by the maids and spa workers.

"So, when do you plan on telling him?" asks one of the maids named Geneva.

"Tonight, at our anniversary dinner," responds Belle, "I hope he remembers."

"That's not something he'd ever forget," responds Geneva. "I promise."

A few hours later, Belle leaves the spa and returns to her bedroom. Meanwhile, Beast is out in the hidden part of the garden picking the best roses for their anniversary dinner that night. A few minutes later, Belle gets a knock on the door and it's Mrs. Potts, who has brought her by a cup of tea and a nice muffin to enjoy. "Thanks, Mrs. Potts," says Belle with a smile. She then begins to bite into the muffin.

"Hon, are you okay? You've been acting weird all day," asks Mrs. Potts. Belle then looks at her.

"Promise not to tell," says Belle as she puts the muffin down on the plate beside her.

"I promise," responds Mrs. Potts, "now tell me. Get it off your chest, dear."

"I'm pregnant," responds Belle.

"Well, congratulations. Beast is going to be so thrilled. He's always wanted a child you know," responds Mrs. Potts.

Mrs. Potts then sits down on the chair next to the bed and waits for Belle to finish up her muffin and her tea. Once she's done with them, Mrs. Potts takes them and leaves the room. Belle then falls back to sleep to the sound of one of her father's old music boxes. Mrs. Potts then walks down the hall and to the kitchen and places the dishes in the sink. She then goes off to her personal quarters to enjoy some time with her son, all the while keeping Belle's secret kept lock and key. She's not one to break promises which is why, she's guessing, Belle trusted her with the big secret and she is definitely not going to let Belle down.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Beast and his friends finish decorating up the ballroom and decorating up the library. "Tonight is going to be wonderful," sighs Beast as he wipes the sweat from his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, it is," responds Lumiere. "What are you thinking in terms of music?"

"Something classic," responds Beast with a smile.

While Lumiere goes off to find music for their ballroom dance together, Beast goes off and gets fitted for a suit for their ballroom dance. "Please stand still sir," says his tailor, Mr. Beast justs let out a mumble.

"How long is this going to take?" asks the Beast impatiently.

"Three to four hours at most," responds Mr. Petticoat.

Four hours later, the suit is ready and Beast takes it and returns to his room where he sneaks in as Belle sleeps and hangs the coat inside the closet next to her ballgown that she'll be wearing for that night's dance, an elegant light blue ballgown. He then tiptoes back out of the room. Belle, thankfully, sleeps through the entire thing. He then goes downstairs and to the kitchen. "How's the food coming along? How's the dessert coming along?"

"It's coming along great," responds Mrs. Potts with a smile. Beast then takes a sniff.

"Well, it sure smells delicious!" Beast exclaims.

"And it'll taste just as delicious!" responds Mrs. Potts.

A few minutes later, Belle finally wakes up from her nap. She then looks around her weary eyed. "What time is it?" she says.

Mrs. Potts then enters the room. "It's an hour to dinner time, dear," responds Mrs. Potts. "Go on and get changed." Belle nods and puts on a nice, light blue dinner dress. She then goes and sits down at her vanity and Mrs. Potts help her with her hair. "So, it's your anniversary night. Are you excited?"

"Absolutely!" responds Belle with a smile. "Tonight is going to be fun. I have a feeling."

An hour later, Mrs. Potts takes a blindfolded Belle down to dinner and then sits her down in front of Beast. She then takes off the blindfold. Belle then looks around her absolutely amazed. "You guys did all this for me! I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say a word," responds Mrs. Potts, "just enjoy yourself." Mrs. Potts then leaves the room and goes to add the finishing touches to the dessert.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Belle and Beast happily enjoy their dinner together as Belle cracks jokes and Belle shares stories with him. All the while, the two can't help but laugh and smile. Once they finish up their dinner, Beast presents Belle with the gift. "What's this?" asks Belle curiously.

"Open it," responds Beast. Belle opens it then squeals.

"It's the tea set I wanted! Thank you so much!" She embraces him in a great big hug.

"You're welcome," responds Beast with a smile. "Now why don't we meet up in an hour for the dance?" Belle nods and the two go and grab their ballroom outfits out of their bedroom and then go and change in the dressing rooms on the opposite sides of the room. An hour later, the two enter the ballroom and begin to dance together. All the while, Belle can't help but smile. She'll tell him at dessert that she's expecting. She has a feeling that is the perfect time.

A few hours later, the two go to the library and enjoy dessert and tea together. As they finish up, Belle breaks the silence. "Honey," she says with a smile on her face, "I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?" exclaims Beast.

"Yes!" responds Belle.

"We're going to be parents!" he squeals as he picks her up and swings her through the air. He then sets her back down. "I'm so happy, Belle. I've always wanted to be a dad." The two then turn around and see Mrs. Potts standing there.

"I kept your secret, honey, just as I promised," she says to Belle. Belle then just smiles at her.

"Good job, Mrs. Potts," responds Belle, "I now see why everyone calls you a woman of her word." The three then leave the library and go out to the garden and sit by the fountain and talk. They are then soon joined by Cogsworth and Lumiere. Everybody is happy, but soon, come nine months time, everything in the castle is about to change forever once the little prince or princess is born.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine months later, Belle gives birth to a healthy little princess whom the two name Belda, which means fair maiden. The two, however, call her BD for short. Belle and Beast are thrilled to finally be parents. A few minutes later, the little infant opens her eyes. "She has your bright blue eyes," says Belle to Beast.

"And your deep brown hair," says Beast to Belle. "She's a perfect mix of both of us." Beast then gives Belle a kiss on the cheek then leaves the room so she can get some rest.

Once he leaves the room, Beast is greeted by Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere, and Cogsworth. "So, how do you enjoy being a father?" they inquire.

"Oh yes! I'm thrilled to be a father especially to a beautiful little girl!" responds the Beast with a smile.

"What's her name? What's her name?" says Chip excitedly.

"Belda," responds Beast. "It means fair maiden."

"Ah, a very proper name," responds Mrs. Potts.

The Beast then leaves them and goes off and sits in his sitting room and enjoys a nice piping hot cup of coffee as he reads a good book. Meanwhile, back in their bedroom, Belle happily nurses little Belda. Once she's done with that, she puts little Belda in her crib then she hops back into bed and falls fast asleep for around six to nine hours straight. At one point, Beast peeks in on a sleeping Belle and just smiles. "I'm so glad we're parents," he whispers as he closes the door and goes out onto the balcony across the hall from their bedroom and thinks to himself. These next few years are going to be hard and a challenge, but he doesn't care. He's just glad he has Belle. He's just glad they have a family. He couldn't ever ask for more than that.


End file.
